Meddling with Love
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Betrothed or not betrothed - Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter. But the betrothal between the youngest Greengrass and only Malfoy heir is a binding contract. What to do to change the wizard's mind in the matter of love? Daphne knows.


This round is about Shakespeare plays. The one my story has to be based on is 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

 _Prompts:_

 _1\. (quote)_ _'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' - AVPM_

 _3\. (spell)_ _Obliviate_

 _4\. (emotion)_ _jealousy_

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Meddling with Love**

"Father, I do not want to marry her! I _will_ not marry her!"

"You will do as I say, Draco. This betrothal got arranged before you were even born. You will be obedient and marry Astoria Greengrass. And no complaint!"

"But Father-"

"Do not answer back, Draco! You will do as I said and you will do so proudly. It is your duty to follow the desire of the Malfoy's head of house. You are the only heir and I will not let you not act accordingly to your status. Now get out of my sight!"

*~*HPDM*~*

"He is nearly of age. He should have started courting me by now," Astoria frowned and gazed over to the other side of the Great Hall, where her fiancé was talking with Gryffindor's Golden Boy. "But instead he's busy flirting with Potter! I don't understand this, Daphne. Am I not beautiful enough for him?"

"You are not _male_ enough for him," her older sister scoffed as she glared over her shoulder at the blond wizard. "He should be proud to answer his family's wishes!"

Astoria swallowed back tears as she turned her eyes towards her sister. "But he isn't."

"Apparently."

Silence followed the sisters' words as they watched the couple at the Gryffindor table giggle and steal a kiss every once in a while.

"We need a plan!" Daphne exclaimed and whirled around to stare at her younger sister. Her eyes were glinting with a cunning shine.

Astoria looked back with wide eyes.

"Mother told me about a potion once. It will work. I know it will. We just need to make sure you'll be the first person he sees."

*~*HPDM*~*

Snoring was the only thing that could be heard as Daphne and her sleepy, yet alert sister sneaked down the hallway that led to the boys' dormitories. Glancing over their shoulders at every little sound they heard, they slowly made their way to the sixth year boys' sleeping quarters. A silver name plaque told the visitor who was residing in these quarters and they smirked at each other as Daphne pointed at a name in the middle of the metal plaque - _Draco Malfoy_.

The older Greengrass sister turned the handle slowly, desperately hoping that the door wouldn't creek. It didn't.

The dungeon room was as cold as the other rooms the Slytherins called their home. The fireplace near the other end of the dormitory was cold, the flames long extinguished. A total of six beds filled the quarters, three on each side of the square room.

Glancing at the sleeping faces as they went by, they looked for the Malfoy heir. Astoria jumped as Blaise Zabini snorted in his sleep. "Careful!" Daphne whispered as she glared at her sister, who was standing behind her, shivering slightly. She hadn't taken her coat with her.

The next bed belonged to their sought out person. Daphne put her bag she had slung over one shoulder down to the ground and started pulling things out of it, delicately placing them on Draco's nightstand.

Astoria watched silently as her sister pulled out a pair of Muggle rubber gloves, pulled them over her hands and picked up a small vial from the wooden surface. "Why the gloves?" The young witch frowned as Daphne shot her a look.

"The potion seeps through the skin into the blood system. I don't want to spell myself, now do I? I would instantly fall in love with dear Draco here and none of us needs another one that's running after that damn pureblood."

She leaned over him, uncorked the vial and let one drop of potion fall onto each of his eyelids. They twitched slightly as the cold liquid hit the soft skin. "Do your magic," the heir of the Greengrass family whispered as she watched the drops seep into the thin flesh.

*~*HPDM*~*

Harry tapped his foot, annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest, as he glared in the direction that he knew led to the dungeons. He and Draco met at the bottom of the Great Stairs each morning, kiss each other hello and go to the Great Hall to have breakfast together – either at the Gryffindor or the Slytherin table. It was Slytherin's turn today.

The bright green eyes behind the round spectacles narrowed dangerously as they watched every single student climbing up the stairs from the dungeon. As the last two – Crabbe and Goyle – shot him death glares, he knew something wasn't right.

*~*HPDM*~*

Hermione sighed as she pushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her face. She didn't know what was wrong but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on her research. Professor Snape wanted an essay on the procedure of quickening the brewing process of potions and it didn't matter which book she would pull out of the numerous shelves in the library, she would just not find the right one.

She huffed as she closed yet another tome with a loud _bang_ , earning herself a disapproving stare from Madam Pince. Nothing. She could absolutely not find any information whatsoever! How was she supposed to complete this essay if she couldn't find what she needed for it?

She gritted her teeth as she glared at the old leather-bound book in front of her. Books had never failed her before and she wouldn't let this stupid essay cause her to feel as if they did now!

Just as she was about to pick the of dust smelling tome up to put it back into its shelf, she could hear hurried feet running into her direction, but before she could do more than open her mouth to chastise the person from running in the hallway, someone collided with her and send the old, fragile book flying out of her hands. It landed on the floor with a deafening thud. The thin spine immediately fell off the cover and landed on the cold stone floor.

Hermione gasped as she stared at the old – and now ruined – book.

"Hermione," a soft voice whispered behind her and she saw dark hands wrap around her wrists as she reached for the pile of parchment that had once been a century old tome about the art of potion making.

The young witch turned around towards her attacker and looked into the apologetic face of her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry I knocked you over!" Blaise Zabini said as he pulled her to her feet and behind a huge wooden bookshelf. "He kissed me!" He hissed and peeked around the corner of the shelf they were currently hiding behind.

"Who kissed you?" Frowning, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her boyfriend.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! He just looked at me and –"

"WHERE ARE YOU, HONEY?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Blaise winced.

"BLAISE, BABY, DON'T HIDE FROM ME!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Would you please stop making such a fuss?"

Blaise tense posture relaxed somewhat as he heard Madam Pince's stern voice chastise Draco and hopefully manage to stop whatever he was planning to –

"Mr. Malfoy! You stay here! I am talking to you!"

"WHERE IS HE? I SAW HIM RUNNING IN HERE!"

"That's it! You're coming with me!"

"LET GO OF ME, OLD WOMAN! I HAVE TO –"

"You will join me and the Headmaster in a serious conversation about your behaviour, Mr. Malfoy!"

As Draco's shouts drifted off, Hermione turned towards her sheepish looking boyfriend and narrowed her eyes. Blaise gulped. "What was all that about?"

Speechless, the dark-haired wizard shook his head and shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea! I swear! You have to believe me! I woke up the morning and before I knew it he was all over me, showering me with kisses…" He scowled as he slowly went out of the library, Hermione hot on his heels.

*~*HPDM*~*

Harry didn't understand what was going on. People kept snickering when he walked past, pointing at him and whispering behind their hands so he wouldn't hear what they were talking about. He was used to being in the centre of attention, but this was annoyingly much, even for his standards.

And to top it off, Draco had not yet deemed Harry a visit. He had not seen the blond wizard for a whole day and as he walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, making his curfew rounds as a Prefect, he couldn't stop wondering what this was about.

He knew his boyfriend had trouble with his father. He tried to push him in a certain dark direction and down to his knees in front of Voldemort, forcing him to bow down and kiss the hem of the monster's robes, but Harry didn't think that that would be the reason for the blonde's weird behaviour. No, every time he had had problems with his father – more so than normal – he used to come straight to Harry for support and the feeling of being loved and safe. He hadn't done it this time.

Harry raised his hand to scratch his neck. Something was strange. He could feel it. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Just as he was about to turn the corner into the East Wing of Hogwarts, he heard muffled voices from behind an unused classroom's door. Expecting a couple making out or doing worse things, Harry stood straight, cleared his throat and knocked against the wooden door. No answer. The voices could still be heard; it was as if they hadn't heard him. Somewhat annoyed, Harry knocked again - still no acknowledgment of his presence. Groaning softly, he steeled himself for what he would soon witness, turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

What he saw inside the classroom made his blood run cold. He couldn't breathe as his eyes zoomed in on his boyfriend – the exact same one that made a point of avoiding him today – tightly wrapped around Hermione's boyfriend. Harry blinked. His mouth had gone completely dry. No, this couldn't be true!

"Draco?" He cursed himself that he sounded like he was feeling – hurt and weak.

Blaise's head shot up, his eyes getting bigger with the second. "Harry!" He yelled, as he saw the dumbfounded wizard stand in the doorway, his hands hanging at both sides, staring at the pair in front of him. "Please, I need he-"

Draco's lips cut him off as the blonde threw himself at the Slytherin, successfully shutting him up. Harry felt like he was about to vomit. He couldn't watch it – watch _them_ – any longer.

He turned on his heels and fled out of the classroom, his rounds completely forgotten. He needed to get away. Now.

*~*HPDM*~*

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Shush! Or do you want everyone to know what we've done?"

"But, Daphne!"

"I know, I know! We messed up, okay? We'll fix it! I know we will!"

"But how?" The younger Greengrass sister was close to tears as she listened to Daphne's story. "It will never work out!"

"I'll find something! There has to be a potion for things like that!"

*~*HPDM*~*

"He did what?"

"He pushed me into an empty classroom and started to molest me."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at her beet-red boyfriend who was fidgeting in front of her. They were sitting in a secluded area near the Black Lake, where other students wouldn't directly see them – including one certain blonde wizard.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Blaise exclaimed and started gesturing wildly, nearly punching his girlfriend in the face. "Last time I checked he was all lovey-dovey with Harry and now he behaves like Harry doesn't even exist and starts running after me! I don't get it!"

Hermione's gaze travelled over the surface of the Black Lake as she tried to think of an explanation for the pureblood's weird behaviour. And however she tried to turn the events, she came to the same conclusion every time.

"You say it's only been since yesterday that he acted like that?"

Blaise looked at her incredulously as if she had lost her mind. "I would remember if it had been going on for longer than that."

Hermione nodded slowly, but didn't turn her eyes away from the Black Lake. "I'm pretty sure it's a Love Potion. I haven't heard of one that is as potent at that one apparently is, but there's no other explanation, really."

Blaise sighed in relief. "Yeah. Let's hope you're right about –"

"There you are!"

Surprised, the young couple at the lake turned around, only to see a very pissed off Harry Potter march their way. Blaise gulped, Hermione just barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Could you please tell me what the heck is going on between you and Draco?" He hissed in a low, dangerous voice. His bright green eyes flashed with barely contained fury as he stared down at the fidgeting wizard at his feet.

"I don't know myself, I'm afraid…"

"Calm down, Harry. I'm pretty sure he's charmed."

Harry took a deep breath and turned towards his best friend. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that this has all started the second he set eyes on Blaise first thing yesterday morning."

*~*HPDM*~*

"Obliviate me! Please!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he scrutinised his horrified boyfriend as he was trying to rip his hair out of his scalp.

"I can't believe it! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME? No, wait! I know who did it!" His sparkling grey eyes flashed as he saw the Greengrass sisters walk up to them, heads hanging and apologetic, yet unsure smiles on their faces. "Father instructed you to do it, didn't he?"

Astoria gulped, looked up to her older sister and slowly shook her head, her dark hair swinging from side to side. "No, he didn't have a say in this. It was –"

"My idea," Daphne raised her head and stared right into Draco's narrowed eyes. "You are betrothed to my sister. Your family has a binding contract with my family which existed even before the two of you were born. It is your duty to answer your family's wishes, Draco! I wanted to remind you of that."

"Didn't work that well, did it?" Harry's glare caused Daphne to flinch away from him.

"Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

"Not helping, Blaise," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, only succeeding in making his friend snicker merrily. He found this whole disaster absolutely hilarious since he had been freed from Draco's obsessiveness. That though, he had to admit, had scared the shit out of him.

"Now, would someone please obliviate me, so I can forgot this bloody embarrassing disaster the whole school is gossiping and laughing about?"

"Sure thing, mate! _Oblivi_ -"

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" Harry shrieked and pushed Blaise's hand out of the way. "No-one will obliviate anyone! Seriously!"

Draco shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this really happened," he mumbled softly as Harry lovingly wrapped his arms around the shaking body and pulled him close. "This is so embarrassing!"

"They'll get over it," the black-haired wizards said in a low voice and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Really! I-"

"I know you didn't." Pulling away slightly to look his boyfriend into the eyes, he smiled softly. "It wasn't your fault." A thin strand of white-blond hair fell into one of the grey eyes that were currently staring into bright green ones. "We'll manage, love. I promise!"

And with that Harry pulled Draco towards him, gently pressing his lips onto the blonde's, enjoying the feeling of having him in his life.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! I love reading and answering them!

Also, an **UPDATE** for **Visitation** : It's not on hiatus. I hope to have a bit more free time from now on, as I have started writing my thesis now and don't have to go to work anymore. It's not a promise, but I'll try to upload within August. I'll try! If not August, definitely September. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for such a long time, especially Visitation. I really am sorry.

 **Word count:** 2636


End file.
